An extract from Chix's Diary
by Custard Cat
Summary: hey again. you wanted more, you got more. this is now NOT a one off! i suppose i created it because i like Chix sssssooooooo much!
1. Dear Geraldine

****

Date: uuummm… to tell you the truth, I don't have a clue!

Dear Geraldine (Yes, I know that's a stupid name for a diary but I was bored with calling it diary!)

Today was a NIGHTMARE! Literally! I thought it had been until I woke up, looked around and thought to myself…_OK…why in Commander Root's name am I in the hospital department? _It turned out my dream had been real and I was cooped up in bed with a stiff back and a bandaged up wing. 

I suppose there were a couple of good points. For one, Holly disobeyed her orders for me. He he! Maybe there is hope for us after all! And the gals at the hospital department thought I was really brave. The Chix man always gets the ladies!! (If you can't see me, I'm grinning widely!)

Anyway, you'll probably want the whole story of my unfortunate accident, where I laughed in the face of death! Well…I kinda sniggered a bit while he wasn't looking… Anyway…the story! Yes, well. It started when Holly and me were on duty, hanging in that stupid pod, me wooing her something silly. She told me to do a scan thingy, which I suppose was to keep herself leaping onto me. Women do that to me…they just can't resist! Well, of course I obliged because for one it involved flying and two this was my chance to impress Holly. 

We went through the usual procedure and I was just heading back when I saw something move in a bush nearby. I thought _this is it! My chance to impress Holly! I mustn't blow it. _And you can guess what happened, I blew it! Holly told me to stay where I was and told me some other stuff I didn't really catch. Then she started shouting at me to pull up. What is her problem! I would have been all right. She distracted me! Really! Well, I think what happened next was that the Grey foil-wrapped figures shot at me! I felt a searing pain in my wing and I span out of control. The ground was hard I can tell you. When I opened my eyes again Holly was there over me. She looked worried. Bullets hailed everywhere. I had to say something to her, so I said the first things that came to my head:

"You came for me cap. I knew you would!"

"Of course I came for you Chix, never leave a man behind!" I'll never forget those words, NEVER!

"I knew you couldn't resist me, I knew it!" Not the best choice of words now I come to think of it, I'll be lucky if she'll speak to me again. After that I fainted. I felt delicate hands on my wing. It stung for a moment but it soon started feeling better. I felt like jumping up and doing a little jig. The pain slowly went and for a moment I felt pleased and reassured that Holly was there with me, like a guardian angel. Then I realised that with an injury I had just received I wouldn't fly again. _D'arvit. _ My last thought before I slipped into a long sleep full of, um, thoughts of me flying…yes that's it, flying! 

Now I'm in the Hospital department, female nurses reacting to my every need!

My last few words before I finish of are words of thanks and gratitude to my female captain, Miss Holly Short. Well, if she ever reads this, which I doubt, I hope she takes this next paragraph seriously. 

I LOVE HER!! Why won't she love me back? I wish she could see the real me and my real feelings towards her. She may think I'm only kidding but I'm not. I really do care for her. And I can prove it. Just give me a life-threatening situation and I'll risk my life for her, will that prove to her I care? 

Ok, ok… a bit too much emotion I think. But it's all true.

Well…see ya tomorrows Geraldine. 


	2. Hello again!

****

A.N. Here, claim your turkey! You wanted more Chix, have more Chix. I would also like to say a BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIGGGGGG thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was jumping up and down when I read that I had **6** more reviews for my 2 stories already. Thanksies again and keep me jumpin', you make my day!!

Date: The day after yesterday!

Dear Geraldine,

Howz you? I'm not bad either! Today was better than a couple of weeks ago and my wings getting better. I was hoping that Holly would drop by to visit but no such luck! I've been having some physiotherapy for my wing, unfortunately with a rather stubby dwarf. Sorry I haven't been writing in you for some time. The nurses around here are very distracting. Apparently they like the big eared, green types!

Root says I can rejoin the force once the scarred tissue has healed up. He even thinks I may fly again and has booked me some flying lessons. I did want to say to him: 'I know how to fly!' but for once I didn't dare.

I was really hoping Holly would come and see me. I wanted to show her how grateful I was, I had a speech and everything! Apparently she's on a mission with that Artemis bloke. I thought she hated him? She's always raving on how much she detests him.

Maybe when that mission's over, she'll come and visit…better not get my hopes up though…she might forget I'm in here.

Anyway, I've been kept busy, what with fake bank notes to scrunch up and bundle up with elastic bands. It's such good fun!!!! (By the way, I'm being VERY sarcastic.)

Speak to you soon and I'll tell you how the flying lessons went! 


	3. you wanted more, you got more!

****

A.N. aren't you people lucky?! Two chapters! I must be EXTRA happy!

****

Date: time for FLYING!

Hello Geraldine,

Today's the day I soar majestically… into a couple of walls. Hopefully they'll be brick and not concrete. I can't stand concrete. Slam into one of them babies and you'll be out cold for weeks! Anyway, yes, flying, wwwhhhhhooohhhhhooooooo! I was taken to the training facility this morning. Loads of cadets were there, propelling themselves at objects; one had even lost control of the wings he was supposed to be using.

I had to start of on this itsy little trampoline to practise flexing my wings. BOOORRIINGGGG! Too bad they tied me to the trampoline after I tried to fly away. I would have escaped too, if my wing hadn't sent me crashing to the floor with a bolt of pain like someone had ripped it off. From there I obeyed what Root said and stuck to gentle fluttering.

After the session, I had managed to:

Bounce on a trampoline Flutter a few centimetres from the ground Crash to the ground in pain (this happened about 14 times) Collide with Root and have my head bitten of (not literally ladies, the Chix man is still all in one piece!) 

I think I achieved quite a lot! I mean, I didn't mean to collide with Root, he was standing in my flying space. So what if I thought I could fly across the room and found out I couldn't. The whole point is to learn from your mistakes right?

I bet Holly could have done better. Root went of again after my session and I thought I just could a glimpse of Holly walking with him. Their mission should be over by now. I know because they were celebrating earlier. I should be back on a mission soon. Root said so…

TALK OF THE DEVIL! He's just came if ya wanna know. And he has just told me I have a trial mission in police plaza with…drum roll please…da dada da da da DAAAAAA…HOLLY!!!! Aren't I a lucky lil' stinkworm? 

I would love to receive your letters of congratulations and I will read them when I get back from my mission! Nothing can dampen my spirits! Yep, its back to the old guardin' job at police plaza, but who knows? Maybe I'll have some strange adventure, probably with me gettin' seriously hurt and holly saving my butt, but there ya go! 

*Chix walks into room* uh oh!

Chix: whadda ya doin'?

Umm…nothing!

Chix: *looks at cat suspiciously* Whadda ya REALLY doin'?

Nothing…Don't come over…NO!

Chix: *takes diary and stares in horror* You're reading my diary?

Sorry…

Chix: how could you stoop so low?

I said I'm sorry!

Chix: how could you do this act that could destroy our friendship?

But Chix…*points to readers* …it's for the public!

Chix: oh… *stares at readers* well why didn't ya say so? My darling fans may read my diary anytime. I might not write in it for some time though…

WHAT! Why's that?

Chix: well…I'm on a mission with Holly aren't I?

Oh…yeah, you're 'beloved' Holly. I'd forgot about her!

Chix: p-p-please, don't be mad with me Custard! *Walks up to Custard Cat and hugs her* you know I love you really!

*Smiles shyly* Thanks…I could never stay mad with you! But you must write in your diary, YOU MUST!

Chix: all right, all right, I'll find the time, as long as people keep reading it!

Don't worry *Glares at readers* we will, won't we?


End file.
